


Дом-2 (14/03/2014)

by AvaDay



Series: Фики по заявкам, весна 2014 [6]
Category: Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1327366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDay/pseuds/AvaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>написано на заявку "5) Дом: Я напишу, как наши персонажи живут вместе. - Элеанор Калдер"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дом-2 (14/03/2014)

**Author's Note:**

> Название: Дом-2  
> Размер: 178 слов  
> Фандом: RPF  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Элеанор Калдер, Софи Тернер  
> Категория: джен  
> Рейтинг: PG  
> Примечание: написано для Chumy на заявку "5) Дом: Я напишу, как наши персонажи живут вместе. - Элеанор Калдер"

Новый город, новая – старая, но наконец-то своя – жизнь. Знакомые знакомых говорят о ком-то, кому нужна соседка по квартире. "Вообще-то не нужна, но ей хочется. Софи считает, что живет в ситкоме". Элеанор ничего не знает о Софи, когда звонит в дверь. "Поймешь на месте", – сказали ей.  
– Привет, заходи.  
– О, – и это все, что произносит Элеанор. Потому что она знает это лицо.  
– Мне не сказали... Я не пойду сдавать твои секреты.  
– У меня не секретов, – отмахиваясь, смеется Софи. – А если бы были, кому они были бы нужны? Мой персонаж живет куда интереснее меня!  
Элеанор не говорит, что любой факт – или слух, или ложь – нужен кому-то. Даже о ком-то куда менее известном.  
– Твоя комната там, моя левее, общая ванная, балкон. Кухня, ты готовишь? Я нет. Я бываю дома не всегда, можешь делать, что хочешь. Постарайся только не пускать гостей в мою комнату. Ну, если сможешь. Вроде, все.  
– Все?  
– Ну да, можешь завозить вещи.  
Элеанор не понимает, как можно все еще так доверять людям. Не знать о том, как легко покупается и продается дружба и улыбки. Но надеется научиться этому у Софи.


End file.
